


Dessert By Candlelight

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio and Iggy share a night of passion in a --okay I wanted to write Iggy getting spanked. Come on in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidian-iridescence (chrisheavens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/gifts).



> Obsidian, I blame you for at least half of my Ignis/Gladio feels. <3 Thank you!

Gladio had lit their hotel suite with only candles. The effect hadn't mattered now, a wasted aesthetic due to the blindfold covering his partner's eyes. Ignis had agreed to be Gladiolus' slave for the evening, a rarity. 

Gladiolus took his time to prepare, blindfolding Ignis first, then undressing him bit, by bit. He led his slave to the bed, and bid him to kneel. Ignis complied, the mattress springs digging into his knees. His partner got behind him, bade him to open his mouth. The shield had produced a thick leather gag, with a plug on the inside to keep him quiet. Ignis sucked on the protrusion as Gladio fastened it behind his head. He gently pressed Ignis' down by his shoulders, leading him to lie his head on the pillow, and forcing his ass into the air. He pulled Ignis' wrists to either side of his legs, and cuffed them behind his knees. 

Ignis was quite the sight, bare ass in the air, in the glow of candlelight. 

Gladiolus sat behind him, rubbing an asscheek. Ignis wiggled his hips slightly, baiting an action against him. Gladio was more than happy to entertain. He brought his calloused hand down, hard. 

He saw the chain go tight on the cuffs, and brought his hand down again.

Gladio left his hand on Ignis' ass, and leaned over to the man's ear to taunt. 

"Who's your master, baby?"

A muffled response, met with another spank. Gladio rubbed the quickly reddening flesh, massaging out the sting. 

"You like that?"

Ignis nodded to the bed of his ability, face buried in pillows. 

Gladio graced him with another slap, before getting up. He watched to make sure Ignis wouldn't try to unfurl himself. Like a good slave, Ignis didn't move an inch. 

He grabbed a candle from the candelabra he had placed on the bedside table for ambiance. The wax had been burning for a bit, leaving a well of hot wax. He held the candle over Ignis' ass, and tipped it enough that the wax dribbled onto an asscheek, and made its way up his back. Ignis moaned into his gag, tugged helplessly at his cuffs. 

"Who said you were allowed to struggle like that, Ignis?" Gladio tipped the candle over Ignis' back, letting the hot wax drip down his spine. He heard Ignis' breath quicken, and leaned over to return the candle to it's holder. 

Gladio lazily peeled the drying wax from Ignis' warmed skin, while considering his next move.


End file.
